U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,531,675 and 3,956,662, which are assigned to the present assignee, disclose bistable storage targets of storage cathode ray tubes wherein the storage target has a multiplicity of collector electrode members extending through a layer of storage dielectric material which is in intimate engagement with the collector electrode members and collector or target electrode thereunder. Similar target structures are also disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 599,620, filed July 28, 1975 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 700,278, filed June 28, 1976, both are assigned to the present assignee. Since the dielectric storage layer in these storage targets is in direct contact with the collector electrode members, background luminance during operation of the cathode ray tube takes place around the collector electrode members because collection efficiency of flood gun primary electrons at the interface of the storage dielectric and the exposed collector electrode members is high due to the large area of the collector electrode members being exposed which increases the current density thereat. This background luminance is undesirable since it results in impaired performance as it decreases contrast and presentation of the information is not precise which hinders viewability of the displayed information on the storage target as well as reading out the displayed information therefrom.